1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dish washing machine which has a jet nozzle fixed to one side of a washing tub, and a vane movably disposed in the washing tub and configured to reflect washing water jetted from the jet nozzle to a dish side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dish washing machines are home appliances including a main body having a washing tub therein, a basket configured to receive dishes, a sump configured to store washing water, a jet nozzle configured to jet the washing water, and a pump configured to supply the washing water in the sump to the jet nozzle, and configured to jet high pressure washing water to the dishes and thus wash the dishes.
Generally, the dish washing machines employ a rotor type jet structure having a rotary jet nozzle. The rotary nozzle is rotated by water pressure to jet the washing water. However, since the rotary nozzle may jet the washing water to only a range within a rotational radius thereof, an area in which the washing water is not jetted may be generated. Therefore, there has been proposed a linear type jet structure which has no area in which the washing water is not jetted.
The linear type jet structure includes a fixed nozzle fixed to one side of a washing tub, and a vane movably disposed in the washing tub and configured to reflect washing water jetted from the jet nozzle to a dish side, and may jet the washing water to an entire area of the wash tub according to movement of the reflection plate.
The fixed nozzle may have a plurality of jet holes arranged in left and right directions of the washing tub, and may be fixed to a rear wall of the washing tub, and the vane may be formed to extend in the left and right directions of the washing tub to reflect the washing water jetted through the plurality of jet holes and provided to linearly reciprocate in front and rear directions of the washing tub.
The linear type jet structure further includes a driving device configured to drive the vane. The driving device may be embodied in various manners. As an example, the driving device may include a motor, a belt connected to the motor to transmit a driving force to the vane, and a rail configured to guide movement of the vane. When the motor is driven, the belt is rotated, and thus the vane is moved on the rail.
In a distribution device configured to distribute the washing water stored in the sump to the jet nozzles, when comparing with the rotor type jet structure, the linear type jet structure may prefer another type distribution device.
In the case in which the jet nozzles disposed under the washing tub are rotary nozzles, when an outlet of the distribution device is disposed upward, a length of a passage connecting the outlet of the distribution device and the rotary nozzles may be shortened and pressure loss of the washing water may be minimized.
However, in the case in which the jet nozzles disposed under the washing tub are fixed nozzles, since the fixed nozzles are disposed to be adjacent to the rear wall, the outlet of the distribution device is not needed to be disposed upward. On the contrary, if the outlet of the distribution device is disposed upward, the passage connecting the outlet of the distribution device and the fixed nozzles should be bent from the outlet of the distribution device toward a rear side thereof, and thus the pressure loss of the washing water may be increased.
On the other hand, in the linear type jet structure, since the jet nozzles are fixed, it is possible to perform a divided washing operation in which the washing water may be distributed to only parts of the whole jet nozzles so that the washing water is jetted to only a partial area in the washing tub.